1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method and a program thereof, and more specifically, to an imaging apparatus, a control method and a program thereof suitable for using a recording medium having a transmission function as an image recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera including a wireless communication device can wirelessly transmit captured image data to other digital cameras or servers. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-016865 discusses a method in which a main image recorded in a recording medium is transmitted to other communication device and, when transmission is completed, the main image corresponding to the transmitted image and recorded in the recording medium is deleted, and then a reduced image of the main image is recorded.
Further, in recent years, a detachable recording medium having a wireless communication function has been realized. If this recording medium is used, even a digital camera including no wireless device can wirelessly transmit the captured image data.
However, in a case where the digital camera according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-016865, when a user checks the image recorded in the recording medium, the user cannot easily identify whether the image corresponding to the main image has been an already transmitted image or not.
Further, even when the image is transmitted using the detachable recording medium having the wireless communication function, since the recording medium automatically transmits the image captured by the digital camera, the user cannot easily identify whether the image corresponding to the main image has been a transmitted image or not.
Furthermore, in recent years, pixel number included in a liquid crystal display used for the digital camera has been increased, thereby quality of the liquid crystal display has been increasing. However, only for a purpose of viewing the image displayed on the liquid crystal display, an amount of image data having as much as millions of pixels is not necessary. In other words, if the image in a large size corresponding to the image having been transmitted to a personal computer is unnecessarily recorded in the digital camera, an amount of the image puts pressure on a storage capacity.